


Шрамы

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Angst with some hope in the end, Character Death Mentioned, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rituals, Scarification, Scars, mentioned Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Они будут пытаться снова, и остановить их Эмиль не может.Мрачный постканон: поход на Каде закончился провалом------------------------------They will try again and Emil won't be able to stop them.Dark post-canon: first attempt to defeat kade was unsuccessful.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Шрамы

Рейнир вплетает в косу ленты, расшитые гальдраставами; руки, плечи, живот исчерчены знаками — изрезаны по живому, сперва — трясущимися пальцами, под шёпот с искусанных губ «должен справиться», потом — ладони Лалли поверх его, ровнее и чётче, пока он не смог продолжить сам. Закончил — неделю назад, последние порезы — тёмная засохшая корка. 

Тогда же — отослал письмо семье, в Исландию. Он впервые написал им через несколько месяцев после возвращения с Саймы; сообщал, что жив, просил никого не приезжать. Читал потом ответы вслух (поначалу Лалли и Эмиль мало что понимали) — письма из другого мира, где нет чудовищ.

В этот раз ответ, если он будет, получит Эмиль. _И лучше бы его не было._

Рейнир говорит на шведском резко и отрывисто, на финском — неровно, путая звуки и длину гласных. Смотрит иногда в пустоту, за грань реальности, и в его видениях — тьма: он выплёскивает её потом неровным шёпотом, в котором смешиваются слова трёх языков, рваным дыханием на обнажённой коже, отчаянным желанием близости и тепла.

У Лалли та же тьма на дне зрачков: он видел её наяву, единственный из них троих.

Лалли уже одет — одежда тоже расшита знаками, — и в чертах лица у него проступает что-то от хищного зверя. На поясе нож, бабушкина винтовка за спиной.  
Три года назад Эмиль смог не пустить его вернуться — и погибнуть. Смог не дать Рейниру утонуть в чувстве вины.  
Теперь не пустить их он не может, и не может пойти с ними, потому что против каде будет беспомощен. Если он пойдёт с ними, им только придётся отвлекаться на то, чтобы защитить его. 

Какими дураками они были тогда! Они выжили только чудом, успели отступить, сбежать… Кроме Онни, и Рейнир до сих пор не верит, что не мог справиться лучше, помочь, защитить.  
(Лалли бы тоже остался там, если бы был в сознании. Но он отключился и не мог помешать Миккелю дотащить его до лодки.) 

Они вернулись в Кеуруу — и остались, потому что не хватало сил идти куда-то ещё. Прижились кое-как, приспособились, нашли работу, через год Сигрюн даже вышла за Миккеля, они — уж как умели — погуляли на свадьбе... Но Эмиль с самого начала догадывался, что это лишь отсрочка.

Рейнир целует его в лоб; Лалли только смотрит молча и пристально — кажется, что у него правда желтоватые рысьи глаза, — и Эмиль не решается обнять, чтобы не нарушить его отстранённую сосредоточенность. (Они уже прощались раньше; Лалли слизывал соль с его щёк, с неровных линий шрамов-ожогов, целовал вслед за ним порезы-гальдраставы на плечах Рейнира — так же молча, будто забыл шведский язык, будто финский они снова не смогут понять.) 

Они не обещают вернуться. Эмиль не станет просить их пообещать.  
_Услышать сейчас ложь было бы почти физически больно._

Сигрюн, когда через неделю придёт из патруля, будет орать на него, что он позволил им уйти одним — он думает об этом со странным облегчением. Понимающий взгляд Миккеля завтра утром — куда хуже. Сигрюн, пожалуй, наорёт на них обоих. Но догонять ушедших будет уже поздно.

Двое магов уходят, растворяются в сумерках, и в который раз ему мерещится маленькая белая птичка над плечом Лалли. Эмиль, привалившись к дверному косяку — словно его окончательно оставили силы, — шепчет:

— Присмотри за ними, Туури. Пожалуйста...

***

Когда через три месяца Лалли появится на пороге — один, — у Эмиля будто остановится сердце. Спросить или услышать ответ — выше любых сил.

А Лалли улыбнётся, кажется, впервые за три года. 

— Карантин, две недели. 

Но Сигрюн — дама последовательная и упорная, так что свой фингал под глазом Рейнир тоже получит.


End file.
